<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sacrifice by moonlightstar64</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578375">Sacrifice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightstar64/pseuds/moonlightstar64'>moonlightstar64</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:48:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightstar64/pseuds/moonlightstar64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tell the story of a demon adopting and trying to raise a child after said child was offered as a sacrifice to them. @Writing-prompt-s </p><p>I saw this prompt on tumblr and wanted to use to tell the story of what would happen if the demon was Damian and the sacrifice was Marinette.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Batfamily Members &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette Dupain-Cheng &amp; Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>378</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Damian has been living with his family for the past fourteen years. Never in a million years would he have imagined that the ritual of sacrifice would happen, especially after he left the league of shadows behind. Even though he was a demon his family welcomed him. He was living his life as Damian Wayne son of Bruce Wayne and Robin alongside Batman, Nightwing, Red Hood, and Red Robin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So when the ritual called to him from across the ocean he didn’t expect it to be anything but false. But in fact, he was wrong. When Damian arrived in Paris seeing the people there perform the ancient ritual of sacrifice, he was confused.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Were all humans stupid he thought? Everyone knew that the ritual of sacrifice was performed to the ones who were a downfall or an outcast to the town and were offered to demons in return for the town's protection. It was an old legend, that was false because demons don’t ever offer protection and the ancestors had warned humans not to do this after what happened last time. But when will humans ever learn he thought as he got closer to the scene.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once he saw who the town was offering it made his veins pop. A child, who defenceless against a whole town. Damian could see that she didn’t want to do this but ever since she was born she was chosen to do this.  It disgusted him of how they would offer a helpless child. He couldn’t just stand there and not show up they might punish this girl he thought.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Demons from below who live in hell, we offer you the sacrifice in return for our town’s protection, in return, you will get a healthy child and be able to do anything you wish with her. We bow down to you so now come collect your gift.” the town chants.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Damian looks around him and sees more demons waiting to pounce at this little girl who could have been no more than six. He was furious, he needed to protect this little girl. He saw a bit of himself in her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When the town saw all the demons they were happy. Damian watched the girl who was putting on a great act probably to show her mother and father her gratitude, but underneath all that he saw fear and hatred. That’s when he knew he would get this child no matter what. He needed to save her before she was doomed. So he unleashed his power.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>All the demons felt his power since he was the heir of the demon head and they feared him. They all knew to back away and not cross him when he stepped forward.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I choose this girl, no harm can be done to her now that she is my daughter, so move the hell away from her,” Damian stated.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When the girl heard her being called she stepped forward. She bowed down to Damian but he didn’t like that so he went to her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“By the power of all the demons in history I make you my own blood,” Damian says, cutting his hand and letting his blood drop on her. A light blood-red glow surrounds the girl and her body glows. The markings of the demon appear on her skin and the girl becomes demon since demon blood destroys human blood.   </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Stand my child, you are now one of us,” Damian states.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Tell me, what is your name?” Damian questions.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Marinette,” the girl replies.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Follow me, Little Star,” Damian states.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait! What about our protection!” cries a woman who looks similar to Marinette but a lot older. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Oh so this is her mother, Damian thought.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Who says I have to do that?” Damian asks coldly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“B-but we did the ritual and have a sacrifice, isn’t that enough!” cries her mother.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fool! The ancestors warned you not to do this but you paid no heed to it when have demons ever kept their promises,” Damian states.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You're the ones who offered the girl, you didn’t ask for the seal of the word, your loss,” Damian says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“NO! YOU CAN’T DO THIS!” Marinette’s mother cried.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You dare raise your voice again and I will wipe your whole city!” Damian yells.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Please give me my daughter back!” Marinette’s mother sobs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You never cared for the girl, plus I made her my heir, she no longer has any of your or your husband's blood in her, she only has mine,” Damian says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Now let’s go Little Star,” Damian says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Marinette follows her father to her new home away from her greedy town.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Batfamily meets Marinette!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>“Did anyone see Demon Spawn?” Dick asks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He probably is off threatening to kill someone,” Jason replies. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He’s been gone for the past six hours,” Tim mentions. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I am right here you imbeciles,” Damian says coming out of the shadows.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Where were you Damian?” Bruce questions.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I was here,” Damian states. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So are we going on patrol or not?” Damian asks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes, we are,” Bruce says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Bat-family gets suited and goes on patrol. It was a quiet evening with a few robberies here and there but other than that nothing. The Bat-family return home and wind down for the night. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>The next morning</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Everyone is gathered at the dining room eating breakfast when </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Dad I’m hungry!” Marinette says as she enters.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What the f***” Jason shouts.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Bruce why didn’t you tell us you adopted another?!?” yells Dick.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You've been hiding a sibling from us?” Tim says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I didn’t adopt her,” Bruce states.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They all turn to find the little girl in Damian’s lap and eating a croissant. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Demon Spawn has spawned a child! Abort! Abort!” Jason yells.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m an Uncle! Why didn’t you tell us Damian,” Dick says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Damian, what is the meaning of this?” Bruce questions.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Can’t you see a child trying to eat peacefully, can you keep your questions after breakfast,” Damian states. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Dad, can we go to the fabric store later?” Marinette asks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sure Little Star,” Damian replies.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If you want answers we’ll be in the living room,” Damian says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jason, Dick, Tim, and Bruce rush out after him to get answers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So how did you end up with a child?” Jason asks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Dad saved me from my greedy town!” Marinette mentions.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Marinette was being offered to demons as a sacrifice so her town could have the protection of the demons. I couldn’t let them do that to her so I made her my own,” Damian states.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What about the protection the town asked for?” Tim asks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Humans are foolish, they didn’t ask for the seal of the word so it was easy for me to take her away,” Damian explains. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you really sure it is wise to raise a child with our other activities?” Bruce asks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Y-you don’t want me?!? W-what d-did I do then be nice?” Marinette cries.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No one is getting rid of you Little Star,” Damian says while giving his dad and brothers the famous bat glare.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“R-really,” Marinette says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Were not going to let anyone take you from here,” Damian assures her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Marinette hugs her father. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“As for our other activities, I’ll be taking more time off so I can spend more time with my daughter,” Damian states. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Okay then,” Bruce says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hello Marinette, I’m Dick,” Dick says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m Jason,” Jason says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m Tim,” Tim adds.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So you’re all my uncles?” Marinette asks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes we are your uncles,” Dick says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Then you all have to come shopping with me and dad!” Marinette insists.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Okay we will,” Dick says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You have to come to grandpa,” Marinette says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Okay,” Bruce says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The whole family is dragged to the fabric store by Marinette. Marinette makes everyone pick a fabric they like and no one got out of it not even Bruce. After a long four hours of fabric shopping which resulted in 20 fabrics, a sewing machine, and sewing supplies the boys finally arrived home. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Daddy can we make cookies please!” Marinette asks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t know how to make cookies, Little Star,” Damian says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll teach you!” Marinette exclaims and drags Damian to the kitchen. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Finally, now I have to go out to see,” Jason starts to say when,</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t you dare leave Uncle Jason, I’m teaching all my uncles how to bake cookies!” Marinette exclaims and appears in the room and drags her uncles to the kitchen.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How did you do that?!?” Tim asks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do what Uncle Timmy?” Marinette says with her large blue belle eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t you dare give me those puppy eyes Mari,” Tim says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What type of cookies are we making?” asks Dick.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Chocolate chip!” Marinette exclaims.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Marinette sees Bruce trying to leave through the front door when she decides to use her powers and pops right in front of him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t you dare try to leave grandpa Bruce!” Marinette states.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s my girl,” Damian says proudly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She drags Bruce to the Kitchen and seats him on the stool.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Now that everyone is here let’s bake cookies!” Marinette says.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sewing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>"Grandpa Bruce I need you to come with me," Marinette says while pulling on Bruce's hand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Where are we going Marinette?" Bruce questions.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"To my room so I can get measurements!" Marinette exclaims.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Okay."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once they reach Marinette's room Marinette get's her measuring tape, a notepad and a pen and starts getting Bruce's measurements using her powers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"All done Grandpa," Marinette says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"What are you going to make Marinette?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You'll see," with that Marinette uses her powers and pushes Bruce out of her room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Now I just need to get my Uncle's measurements," Marinette says to herself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She teleports to the kitchen and see's her Uncle Dick eating cookies.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Uncle! I need you to follow me," Marinette says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Why? Where are we going?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I'm taking your measurements!" Marinette exclaims.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once Marinette is finally done getting the measurements of her Uncle she pushes him out of the room and teleports to the Bat Cave.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Uncle Timmy! I need you to stand up for a moment," Marinette exclaims.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Tiny Bat? How did you get here," Tim says sleepily and stand-ups.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I flew here," Marinette exclaims while getting the measurements of her Uncle.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Here Uncle drink this," Marinette says while handing him a cup of warm milk.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Sure tiny Bat," Tim says and then starts drinking the warm milk.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After five minutes after drinking he milk, Tim is passed out so Marinette uses her powers and lifts Tim and teleports to his room and tucks him into bed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Goodnight Uncle Tim," Marinette says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I don't feel Uncle Jason's presence here so he's probably with his friends at his base, guess I'll have to wear my mouse-suit then," Marinette says to herself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She gets suited up in her suit:</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Marinette teleports to her Uncle Jason's house.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Uncle Jay! Are you home?" Marinette asks.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"AHHHHH! JASON WHY DO YOU HAVE A HUMAN BUG MOUSE IN THE KITCHEN!" Roy yells.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"What human bug mouse?" Jason questions.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"It's in the kitchen," Roy yells.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Roy if this is a prank," Jason starts.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Uncle Jay!" Marinette yells.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Pixie??" Jason questions.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Yup," Marinette says.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Why are you dressed up like a mouse and how did you find me, Pixie?"</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"That doesn't matter, I need you to stay still for a second."</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Why is that Pixie?"</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"I need your measurements."</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"You came all the way here and scared my friend to get measurements!"</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Yup, now stay still."</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Okay all done and tell your friend that he's a scaredy-cat, see you later uncle Jay!" with that Marinette teleports back to her room and detransforms.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Thanks, Mullo!" Marinette says and hands her a strawberry.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"That was fun Marinette," Mullo squeaks.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"We will do that soon farewell Mullo,"</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Bye Mari," Mullo says then Marinette takes off her necklace and puts it back in the box.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Now that I have Grampa and Uncles measurements I need to get Great-grandpa and Dad's measurements before I start working," Marinette says.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>She teleports to the kitchen and sees Great-grandpa getting the food ready.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Great-grandpa can I take your measurements please," Marinette asks.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Okay, Marinette," Alfred says.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Once Marinette has Alfred's measurements she heads into the backyard to find her dad.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Dad!" Marinette yells.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Yes Little Star," Damian replies.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"I want to take your measurements can I?"</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Sure, Little Star."</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Once Marinette gets her dad's measurements she heads back to her room and starts working on new pieces for them. After a few hours, she goes downstairs to eat dinner early and to inform her Great-grandpa that she won't be attending dinner with everyone else. Once she finished dinner she heads back upstairs and continues sewing.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>She hears knocking on her door and opens it to see her dad.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Little Star you have to go sleep," Damian says.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"I am Dad, I just finished," Marinette says.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Can I see," Damian asks.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"You'll see when everyone else gets to see which is tomorrow now goodnight dad," Marinette says and closes her door.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Marinette finishes the final details on her pecies and heads for a goodnight's rest.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      <strong>The Next Morning</strong>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Everyone is sitting at the breakfast table when,</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Okay since everyone is here I am giving you my creations," Marinette says.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"This is for you Grandpa Bruce," Marinette says while handing him a package.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Bruce opens the package to see:</p>
    <p>
      
    </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="">
      <p>"That is gold!" Jason says.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>"Do you like it, Grandpa?" Marinette asks.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>"Yes I do," Bruce says.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>"This is for Great-grandpa,”</p>
      <p>
        
      </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"This is lovely Marinette, how did you know I liked peacocks?" Alfred asks.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>"I just do," Marinette says.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>"Wait did Alfred just say Marinette with no miss in front of it? Pixie you have to tell me your ways," Jason says.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>"Uncle Dick this is for you,"</p>
        <p>
          
        </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="">
          <p>"I was looking for a hoodie like this, thank you Mari," Dick says.</p>
        </div>
        <div class="">
          <p>"Now Uncle Jay this is for you,"</p>
          <p>
            
          </p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="">
            <p>"Sick, I love this so much, thanks Pixie," Jason says.</p>
          </div>
          <div class="">
            <p>"Uncle Timmy this is for you,"</p>
          </div>
          <div class="daUfr">
            <p>
              
            </p>
          </div>
          <div class="daUfr">
            <p></p>
            <div class="">
              <p>"Coffee is life, this is my new favorite hoodie, thanks Mari," Tim says.</p>
            </div>
            <div class="">
              <p>"Dad this is for you," Marinette says.</p>
              <p>
                
              </p>
              <p></p>
              <div class="">
                <p>"It's wonderful Little Star, thank you," Damian says.</p>
              </div>
              <div class="">
                <p>"Wait did Demon Spawn just thank someone," Jason says.</p>
              </div>
              <div class="">
                <p>"Uncle Jay say one more insult about my dad and I will throw you across Gotham myself," Marinette says.</p>
              </div>
              <div class="">
                <p>"Okay, calm down Pixie," Jason says.</p>
              </div>
              <div class="">
                <p>"No, I want you to say sorry to dad," Marinette says.</p>
              </div>
              <div class="">
                <p>"Okay, okay, I'm sorry Damian," Jason says.</p>
              </div>
              <div class="">
                <p>"Never in my life would I have thought Jason would ever apologize to Damian," Tim says.</p>
              </div>
              <div class="">
                <p>"Its probably because Jason is afraid of facing my daughter's wrath," Damian says.</p>
              </div>
              <div class="">
                <p>"I scared of what other tricks your daughter can pull," Jason admits.</p>
              </div>
              <div class="">
                <p>"What tricks?" Bruce asks.</p>
              </div>
              <div class="">
                <p>"The one where she had mouse suit and teleported to my house and scared Roy just to get my measurements," Jason says.</p>
              </div>
              <div class="">
                <p>"Please tell me you got that on video," Dick says.</p>
              </div>
              <div class="">
                <p>"I don't have cameras in the kitchen so no," Jason says.</p>
              </div>
              <div class="">
                <p>"What mouse suit?" Bruce questions.</p>
              </div>
              <div class="">
                <p>"She came in a suit that looked like a mouse," Jason says.</p>
              </div>
              <div class="">
                <p>"Little Star do you know what they're talking about?" Damian asks.</p>
              </div>
              <div class="">
                <p>"Maybe," Marinette says.</p>
              </div>
              <div class="">
                <p>"Little Star," Damian says.</p>
              </div>
              <div class="">
                <p>"Fine I'll show you wait here for a sec," Marinette says then teleports to her room and returns to the kitchen.</p>
              </div>
              <div class="">
                <p>"What's that?" Bruce questions.</p>
              </div>
              <div class="">
                <p>"You'll see," Marinette says.</p>
              </div>
              <div class="">
                <p>She put on the mouse necklace,</p>
              </div>
              <div class="">
                <p>"Mullo, get squeaky!" Marinette yells and a pink light blind them.</p>
              </div>
              <div class="">
                <p>Alfred, Bruce, Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian open their eyes to see Marinette transformed as a mouse:</p>
                <p>
                  
                </p>
                <p></p>
                <div class="">
                  <p>"Where did you get these Marinette?" Bruce questions.</p>
                </div>
                <div class="">
                  <p>"My village had the box but didn't know the Kawmi's it held or their power and I found them one day while training and hid them with me and brought them here," Marinette explains.</p>
                </div>
                <div class="">
                  <p>"How do they work?" Tim asks.</p>
                </div>
                <div class="">
                  <p>"Why don't we aks them, Mulo divide," Marinette detransforms and then starts putting on all the miraculous.</p>
                </div>
                <div class="">
                  <p>"Is that safe?" Dick asks.</p>
                </div>
                <div class="">
                  <p>"She's the only one in years who can wield us without draining her energy," Wayzz says.</p>
                </div>
                <div class="">
                  <p>"Alfred! It so nice to see you again!" Duusu says.</p>
                </div>
                <div class="">
                  <p>"Duusu it's been long," Alfred greets.</p>
                </div>
                <div class="">
                  <p>"You know these creatures, Alfred?" Bruce asks.</p>
                </div>
                <div class="">
                  <p>"Yes, Master Bruce I used Duusu and we fought together in the world wars before I lost her," Alfred explains.</p>
                </div>
                <div class="">
                  <p>"Yeah, Marinette had to fight Hawklmoth and Mayura to free both me and Nooroo from the claws of evil and she succeeded," Duusu said.</p>
                </div>
                <div class="">
                  <p>"Wait a six-year-old child fought to free you from a villain!" Dick exclaims.</p>
                </div>
                <div class="">
                  <p>"It wasn't that bad Uncle Dick the villans were foolish in thinking that I would give my miraculous to them and I tricked them into giving me their miraculous. I found out they were doing this to heal their friend and wife from a curse so I healed her. In the end, I won and am the guardian of this box," Marinette explains.</p>
                </div>
                <div class="">
                  <p>"Still Little Star you were too young to fight villains, who was your teacher," Damian questions.</p>
                </div>
                <div class="">
                  <p>"Master Fu chose me then fell to Hawkmoth's spell then passed the guardianship to me before dying," Marinette says.</p>
                </div>
                <div class="">
                  <p>"If he were still alive I would have killed him," Damian says.</p>
                </div>
                <div class="">
                  <p>"Bruce are you okay with this?" Dick questions.</p>
                </div>
                <div class="">
                  <p>"I can't stop Damian's wrath when he's protecting his daughter," Bruce says.</p>
                </div>
                <div class="">
                  <p>"So if Joker threatens to kill Marinette?" Tim asks.</p>
                </div>
                <div class="">
                  <p>"His body won't be found," Bruce says.</p>
                </div>
                <div class="">
                  <p>"You'll do all this for your grand daughter but not for your sons, wow Bruce," Jason says.</p>
                </div>
                <div class="">
                  <p>"There's a difference," Bruce says.</p>
                </div>
                <div class="">
                  <p>"If he were still alive I would shoot him myself for picking a child," Jason says.</p>
                </div>
                <div class="">
                  <p>"Well all of you were kids when you guys wore the Robin suit," Marinette says.</p>
                </div>
                <div class="">
                  <p>"I thought that was a dream!" Tim exclaims.</p>
                </div>
                <div class="">
                  <p>"What dream? Tim, you're making no sense," Dick says.</p>
                </div>
                <div class="">
                  <p>"No, it's just yesterday I was in the Batcave and I remember Marinette or Tiny Bt as I was calling her come to the Bat Cave get my measurements then giving me a glass of warm milk then tucking me into bed," Tim says.</p>
                </div>
                <div class="">
                  <p>"That all happened Uncle Timmy," Marinette says.</p>
                </div>
                <div class="">
                  <p>"How did you figure it out you were here for less than a week," Jason says.</p>
                </div>
                <div class="">
                  <p>"I'm Damain's daughter what do you expect?" Marinette says.</p>
                </div>
                <div class="">
                  <p>"This is how Little Star is related to me, she is a great detective," Damian says proudly.</p>
                </div>
                <div class="">
                  <p>"No fu***** way this is genes! From Bruce to Damian to Marinette! I'm out before they all decide to gang up and take us out one by one!" Jason shouts.</p>
                </div>
                <div class="">
                  <p>"Language Master Jason," Alfred chides.</p>
                </div>
                <div class="">
                  <p>"Technically Grandpa won't join us so it will just be me and dad," Marinette says.</p>
                </div>
                <div class="">
                  <p>"Nope! This is not happening! I already FU***** died I'm not trying to die again. Pixie please consider my death and go easy on me. Pixie the angel of this house please spare me," Jason pleads.</p>
                </div>
                <div class="">
                  <p>"Damian stop turning Marinette into a mini you!" Dick yells.</p>
                </div>
                <div class="">
                  <p>"I need more coffee before I deal with this," Tim says.</p>
                </div>
                <div class="">
                  <p>"Where did I go wrong Alfred?" Bruce asks.</p>
                </div>
                <p> </p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Plagg the Fairy God</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>Damian's Point of View:</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Papa come I need you to meet my  fairy!" Marinette says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Star what are you talking about?" I ask.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Come I'll show you!" Marinette exclaims and starts dragging me to the kitchen.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Star, why are we in the kitchen?" I ask.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Kit, this cheese is heavenly I am now staying with you forever," I see a floating cat exclaim.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Papa meet Plagg the fairy!" Marinette says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I'm not a fairy Kit, I'm a god," Plagg says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"A God you say but why are you here and how did you get here?" I ask him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Papa I found this ring in the backyard while playing when I was at the village.  I put it on my finger and a green light flashed and Plagg the fairy appeared!" Marinette explains.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I am not a fairy I'm a god!" Plagg yells.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You can be a god to everyone else you are my fairy!" Marinette says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Star, is Plagg another Kwami?"I ask.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You got that correct!" Plagg says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Plagg and I defeated Hawkmoth together he was my Kwami!" Marinette says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Didn't you say you found the box with all the Kwami's together?" I question.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I found all the other Kwami's in that box but Plagg is different. Master Fu gave me him before I took the box. Plagg gave me the power of destruction to defeat Hawkmoth," I explain.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"What if Plagg hurts you?" I ask.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"B-but p-papa Plagg is here to protect m-me he w-would never h-hurt me!" Marinette says with tears in her eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Okay," I say.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Now you Plagg what is your business with my daughter? Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in the box?" I ask.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Your daughter is my chosen. The power of destruction is her power and I am her mentor and god," Plagg explains.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"My daughter is too young to be trained. She is a child and I forbid you from doing this!" I yell.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Your daughter has my powers running through her veins. I have to train her with her magic to make sure she can protect herself. Many people will try to use her that is why I need her to learn how to use her magic. Destruction is her soul calling and she will have to answer it," Plagg says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I get to be a fairy! Dad can I be a fairy! Please let Plagg the fairy teach me!" Marinette pleads.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Star, this is really dangerous," I say.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Dad I was a superhero when I was six. Plagg taught me everything I knew and he has to finish training me. If I don't learn how to use my powers Plagg says I will be in danger. I don't want you to get hurt because of me. I need to learn how to use my powers. Plus you can watch Plagg teach me," Marinette says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Fine," I state.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I love you, dad!" Marinette says hugging me.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I love you my little Star," I say</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I'm not little!" Marinette says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yes, you are," I answer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Dad, Plagg and I are going to play pranks on Uncle Timmy, Jay, and Richie," Marinette says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Okay go have fun. Plagg you better take good care of her," I state.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I will always protect her don't doubt me there after all she is my Kit," Plagg says and files off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I wonder what she's going to do, I think.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was now time for dinner and everyone is here except for Star.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Star, dinner is ready!" I yell.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Coming dad!" She yells back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She comes downstairs and pulls out a chair, "Plagg sit here."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Whose Plagg?" Dick asks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Plagg is my best friend!" She exclaims.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Do you mean imaginary friend Pixi?" Jason asks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Plagg is real!" She answers crossing her arms.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"But Plagg isn't there," Tim says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"So you don't believe me?" She says with tears in her eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Mon etoile we do believe you right?" Alfred says in a tone telling my brothers if they mess up they will face his wrath.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"We do believe you Pixi!" Jason says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Mon etoile what would your friend like to eat?" Alfred asks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Cheese, if you have camembert that will do," Plagg says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Who said that?" Tim asks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"My friend is Uncle Timmy pay attention," Marinette says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Here you are master Plagg," Alfred says placing the cheese in front of him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Marinette where did you meet your friend?" Bruce asks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I meet him back in the village when playing in the garden!" Marinette says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"That's nice," Bruce says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Am I hallucinating or is the food floating?" Tim questions.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Why is the cheese floating!" Dick exclaims.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I told you my friend it eating stop staring it's rude," Marinette states.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Are you pranking us Pixi?" Jason asks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Why would I be pranking you?" Marinette replies.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Plagg do you want more?" Marinette asks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"More!" Plagg exclaims.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Did you all just hear that?" Dick says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Grayson stop being a scared·y-cat and eat," I state.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Mariiii let's play!" Plagg says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Dick I don't think you're crazy. Did you all hear that voice?" time asks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"What voice?" Jason asks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The lights start flickering off and on and I see Plagg doing that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Who is doing that?" Dick exclaims.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Stop whatever you are!" Tim shouts.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Take Tim!" Jason yells.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The lights stop flickering and everything goes back to normal.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Grayson, Drake, Todd what are you hollering about this is a dinner table!" I scold.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Masters wy are you yelling haven't I taught you manners?" Alfred says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"If you all are trying to get off patrol all you have to do is ask don't make a fake drama about it," Bruce says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"We weren't," Dick says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You all are clearly delusional," I state.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Marinette please tell us you saw what we did," Dick says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"What are you talking about uncle Dick I was eating and then you, Uncle Timmy and Uncle Jay started yelling for no reason," Marinette says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I think you all should finish your food before it gets cold," Alfred states and leaves the room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After we were done eating it was time for patrol. I put Marinette in bed and head downstairs to the cave. I see Grayson, Todd and Drake still shaken up over dinner.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Are you still scared?" I question.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Me, scared in your dreams demon spawn!" Todd says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Then what was that during dinner?" I ask.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"That was your imagination!" Todd yells.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Sure it was, now suit up!" I state and get ready for patrol.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>We headed on our normal patrol routes. There was nothing unusual just a few robberies and muggings. We were heading back home when I noticed Joker and his goons below me.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Got sight of Joker going to follow," I say into the comms and start following him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I see Joker heading in between alleyways trying to throw me off-trail. That's when I realize he knew I was there. I try to leave but darkness takes over me. Before he could I say "code red," meaning that Joker has me.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Marinette's Wrath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>Marinette's Point of View:</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I was waiting in the Batcave for dad to come home when I hear them approaching. I swivel the chair and look to see all my uncles and grandpa Bruce. But dad wasn't here, I look at their faces and they look worried. Did something happen to dad?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Uncle Dick where papa?" I ask.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Uh, Mari I think it would be best if you go upstairs," Uncle Dick says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"No, I want to know where papa is!" I demand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Mari he is alright. He is uhhh on his way here, why don't you go to bed. Your dad will be there by then," Uncle Dick says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You are a very bad liar, now tell me where my dad is now!" I yell and my eyes turn toxic green and into cat slits.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Pixie I need you to calm down," I hear Uncle Jay say.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Then you will tell me where dad is?" I ask.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yes," Uncle Timmy says and I calm down.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"So where is papa?" I question.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Marinette, your father has been," Grandpa Bruce starts but is cut off by the bat-screen which shows a video from Joker. I go and click the video and</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Hello Gotham, it's been a while since I've played with my little Robin's so I have got a treat for myself today," Joker cackles.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He turns the screen to show dad with bruises and cuts. I feel my stomach sink, "Papa!" I whimper.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Joker starts bringing a crowbar to Robin, "the last Robin I did this too does I wonder if you will end the same faith," he states.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You sick bastard when I get my hands on you I will kill you," Uncle Jay screams.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Let's see if Batman can at least save this Robin," Joker cackles and raises the crowbar and hits dad's ribs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I hear dad groan in pain but Joker doesn't like that and does it again. My dad yells this time, "yes just like that yell for us Robin," he states and brings the crowbar down again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I start to fill up with rage and pain seeing my dad get tortured. I feel Plagg's aura and mine untie. I need to destroy him for hurting my family. I start glowing black and purple, my eyes turn into cat slits and I now have the power of death in my hands. I feel my dad's energy source and use my devil wings to fly there. Dad, I am coming please hold on, I think.</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>I hear my uncles and grandpa yell at me to stop but I ignore them and head to save dad. I fly towards him and end up at an abandoned carnival. I hear Joker's cackles and I know he is here. I head in and the rooms aura is darker than before. I see Dad with blood covering him and Joker still hasn't noticed me. I go behind him and grab him by the neck and slam him into a wall.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"YOU DARE HURT HIM YOU WILL NOW PAY!" I yell.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Who are you!" He screams.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"I AM DEATH ITSELF AND YOU HAVE HURT ROBIN AND NOW YOU WILL PAY," I say and drag the tip of my claws across his throat letting it bleed a little.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"What do you mean?!?" He cowers.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN. YOU SICK BASTARD HAVE KILLED A ROBIN AND NOW ARE TRYING TO KILL THIS ROBIN. YOU KNOW WHAT I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I AM GOING TO DO TO YOU," I say and laugh.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"What are you going to do with me?" He gulps.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"You're going to get a taste of your own medicine," I say.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"What does that mean?" He cries.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"It means that you will face death by the crowbar you hold and when you have died. You will wake up to live once again with those memories and then relive that death over and over," I say.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"What? You can't do that," he yells.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Yes I can," I state.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Why do you care about these Robin's anyway?" He asks.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"LISTEN HERE CAREFULLY THESE ROBINS AND THE BATFAM ARE UNDER MY PROTECTION EVEN DARE MAKING ONE SCRATCH ON THEM AND YOU WILL DIE!" I yell.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"As the god of death, I place the curse of deaths whisper, every person you have killed you will live their death. For all the pain and misery you have caused you will now pay this is deaths promise," I state.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Joker falls to his knees and screams.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"NEVER MESS WITH WHAT'S MINE!" I yell and handcuff him then go towards dad.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>He is still bleeding so I use my powers and wrap him around my magic slowing healing all the cuts and bruises till he looks fine. Papa is still unconscious so I lift him up and use my wings to start flying. I use my magic to teleport Joker go Arkhan first and then fly off. I make it to the Batcave and head to Dad's room and lay him down. I let Plagg's power fade from me to reveal him,</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Thanks, Plagg," I say.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"You've done well my Kit, but are you sure your okay with what happened?" He asks.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Joker got what he deserved he avoided death for so long that it caught up to him. On the other hand, Papa was hurt what if I couldn't make it in time dad would be here," I whimper.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"You know I am stronger than that my little star," I hear dad croak.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Papa! You're okay!" I say and wrap my arms around him.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Don't worry about me star I will always be here no matter what," he says.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Promise," I say.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Promise," he replies.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>We fall asleep together with my arms wrapped around Papa.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      <strong>The next morning:</strong>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>I feel something moving beside me and I realize it's Papa,</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Dad!" I exclaim and hug him.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Star? How did I get here?" he asks.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"I brought you back here," I say.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"You what!" he exclaims.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"I know you probably have questions but so do Uncles and Grandpa so I will explain it to you when we are all together," I tell him and go downstairs.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      <strong>Damian's Point of View:</strong>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Star just told me she brought me here. Did she really face Joker? How could I let her get in danger? I think and head downstairs after her. I head into the living room and see her sitting there and Drake staring at her like a ghost.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"TT, stop staring at my daughter Drake," I state.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"She actually got you here, but how?" Drake mumbles.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"I am my father's daughter do you really think I can't fight?" Marinette asks.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"TT, where are the others?" I ask.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"I have just called them Master Damian, they will be here soon," Alfred says.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Great Grandpa Alfie!" Marinette exclaims and launches into his hands.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Mon etoile, is there anything you would like to eat?" Alfred asks.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Croissants!" Marinette answers.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Croissants it is, I will be back in a minute," Alfred says and puts Marinette down and disappear.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Pixie you are totally badass!" Todd shouts.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Uncle Jay! I did it!" Marinette exclaims and hugs him.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Star, what did you do?" I ask.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>I see father and Grayson enter the room from the corner of my eye,</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"My kit took down Joker and put a curse on him!" Plagg exclaims.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"You did what!" I exclaim.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"I know your probably mad but I couldn't let that sick man do that to you just like he did to Uncle Jay. I got mad and my aura and Plagg's united making me the goddess of death. I followed your aura to where Joker kidnapped you and took Joker down and put a little curse on him for avoiding death for so long," Marinette exclaims.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"That is dangerous Marinette what if you got hurt?" I say.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"I know but I couldn't let you get hurt or even killed when I could have done something dad," Marinette says with tears in her eyes.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Come here my little star," I say and open my arms.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>I feel her launch herself at me and wrap her arms around me crying.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"It's okay, star I will always be here," I say.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Marinette we have to talk about the curse you put on Joker," Father says.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"I know we have the whole no killing rule but I didn't kill him so I had to put a curse on him so he could pay for his crimes of all those souls that have been lost. It is my duty to as the goddess of death," Marinette says.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"I know you easily could have killed Joker and you didn't even though you could have used your title as an excuse. I am very proud of you, Marinette," Father says.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Marinette runs and hugs Father and I see him stiffen up before relaxing into the hug.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Family group hug!" Grayson yells and pushes us into a hug.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>I hear Marinette giggle in the middle of the group hug.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"So are you immortal?" Drake asks.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"I am demon just like you Uncle Timmy, we were always immortal my title doesn't change that. I think you really need some sleep your brain isn't working properly," Marinette says.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Mon etoile, your croissants," Alfred says.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Yay croissants!" Marinette exclaims and grabs a croissant.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"I want a croissant!" Grayson exclaims.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"No these are mine get your own Uncle Dick," Marinette says and protects her croissants.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"When am I going to get cheese!" Plagg yells.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Why do you even like that stinky cheese? Couldn't you have gone for something better?" Todd asks Plagg.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Why do you like Shakespeare? Why don't you have better taste?" Plagg fires back.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Hey, my books are good!" Todd says.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"So is my camembert!" Plagg yells.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>I look over my family and I feel complete. With my mother, I have always had to be the best and the head of the league but here I can be me. Even though there have been moments where I have not always been the best to them, my siblings, father, and grandfather taught me to be better. They made me into the person I am today. Without them, I don't know where I would have been. I love them all with my heart. Just like my family protected me I will protect them. My daughter Marinette is a gift to this world and I won't let anyone hurt her. Sacrifice or not she is always going to be my daughter. I am proud to have a family like this. Through good times and bad, we will live it together. Marinette is not a sacrifice she is my blessing.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>